Hunting for the past
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Stalked and watched the wind stills and I am a hunter I've reached my destination to uncover secrets to my long forgotten past what else can hunting do besides give you answers run away fic hicstrid in later chapters
1. Hunting the truth

In the sands of time a story was written about a boy and his freind that friend was not human with a painful past he does not rember that boy became a well known legend he never recovered his lost name only re breed his friends name and how he met him he now calls himself nakrin sitch us an old word for shadow rider ( not true it's from Skyrim I just liked the name ) his friends us well known legend his was toothless a name im pretty sure you heard but as animals flourish in the wild such as these their is always a predator a hunter perhaps one with an axe one with a blond hair I think you know who I'm talking about the prey so to speak whears a dark padded black leather Amor with a cape he wear a hood that was lined with white bu black in color ( just google nighting gale Amir from skyrim but the hood is different but that's what he looks like ) but the hunter is like a wolf the wind stills as she look at her prey but it's not him she's after its answers answers to what some ones past yes a past long forgotten but not well known to Vikings for the answer to a missing boy was right in front of her the same ond that ran off when she discovered them in their cove

that was awsome beutiful even im impressed by my self like serously I never was good at cryptic writing just wow what do you guys think


	2. Sorry

Ok all you know about my first story I think we'll love for a dragon is well I blanked and I lost passion for it so sadly history has repeted once again one of my stories is up for adoption but don't worry I'm still have a run away story yeah thus is going on both books so yeah those of you who are reading hunt for the past yeah this will be a replacement yeah I'm sorry for that I can't continue it but I will update when I'm aware of Who will continue it but this will still be here because this has been a real joy for me and I apreciate your guys is support but it's life And because this was my first story ever I just want to say thanks to the people who walked in the journey along side me


	3. The past has a way

This is what happened before hiccup(AKA nakrin ) lost his memory

Hiccups/nakrins pov

"Who is he" Astrid said great just great yeah looks like I'm leaving off with a bang "astrid toothless toohless astrid" I said she just shook her head as j was gathering my stuff as quickly as possible I heard shouting then " hiccup run get away from that devil" oh no I ran but not in the direction my father wanted I quickly hopped on the saddle and took off but felt a part of a bola( the metal part) hit me in the head then everything went black

Nakrin pov after he lost his memory

I knew I was being watched hunted stalked but didn't let it show I knew when and how they where going to strike I ran to the meadow where I left toothless She tryed to cut me off so I lept to the nearest tree an d started climbing once I got to the top I started hoping from branch to branch till I saw the meadow and jumped down once getting up from the fall I looked back to see the women that was chasing me stand their at the edge of the forest axe in hand. She couldn't tell who I was thanks to the shadow from my hood I looked at her then ran too where toothless was hidden I got out my whistle that made a night fury call from my satchel and blew I return I heard a roar and rushed to the saddle as we where leaving the island I looked back that person has been hunting me down for the past 4 years and because her people Thought I controlled the dragons I took out my map " come on bud where gonna head to zelcro this time" I told him this island had a village that I spread dragon riding to their are five islands where ive doen this there was a sixth but they presumed me dead after an icedent and they discovered I was alive but I lost contact with them

Astrids pov ( I copied this from the halo five trailer that involved the arbiter)

"My freind may trust you but I do not" said one of ashkores people " noted" I replied" enough this isn't about trust it's about you upholding your end of the deal " the leader said " azrock" I greeted " your seeker a finder of things correct". " that's not the job title but it's close enough". " you hunt for a rider am I correct to seek answers of how a boy went missing ". " I'm not hunting a rider I'm hunting thee rider" I said holding up a picture of the one known as nakrin" aww I was not aware of your target ". " that's why I'm telling you now we where just talking about trust ". " yes but in order to find him you can't just listen to the legends " the elder threw something in the fire making a smoke message showing him riding his night fury against a giant dragon" you can't just walk in his footsteps you can't just follow his tracks you must hunt for answers of the truth behind the legends fallow the tracks most recent but to seek the ones who new him understand him". " understood" " I wish you did but there's something we don't know about him he has a past our future is in the legacy he has wrote his past intertwined with yours he holds the answers to forgotten edges of the world but he does not remember it his past is our future " he said as the smoke message disappeared "take this message as a warning this shall hold the right choice when the decision is presented " he said before leaving the ship gods why does he have to talk in riddles i then went back to sea

Nakrins pov

"Aww nakrin my friend it's been so long " I heard a voice that belonged to none other then " alvor my freind it has been too long how's life been". " good good my friend buissnes has never been better ". " that's good my friend how's Azura aww she must be dying to see her uncle again" right as I said this I heard the girl yelling" uncle nakrin it's so good to see you " yelled the 12 year old girl" " aww you've grown a lot haven't you " she nodded the n she looked to toothless who looked excited to see her as well" toothless aww it's so good to see you again, uncle can go flying later today " she asked " sure I bet skyring been missing flying with toothless as well how's the nadder anyway" " oh he's doing good" she said I just smiled" so my friend how goes it has the person stopped looking for you ". " I'm afraid not she nearly had me an hour ago". " I found that map you where looking for so you can get back to ashkore ". " that's fantastic news my freind Azrock must be missing me ever since he heard I was still alive ". " when you plan on leaving ". " probably tamarow night don't want to risk being found out by my pursuer ". " Gods no we don't want that" he said smiling " well I best be going to see if your daughters ready for flying ". Just as I say that" let's go uncle I race you the mead hall". " oh your on " I said as jumped on toothles we went threw the track that contained a lot of hoops to fly through but there was only one at the mead hall" hah I beat you uncle ". " boy skyringsgotten fast " I said getting off of toothless the nadder just stood proud of his speed " yeah we've been practicing for when you came back" I smiled then went inside to find alvor having a few drinks " having a few I see " I said he jumped and looked around to see me. Standing there holding a sleeping Azura "she beet yuh" "yep skyring gotten fast" " I know she's been practicing you know". " so I've been told look me and toothless flew around the island and saw the symbol on a ship that belongs to my pursuer ". " aye that ain't good". " yeah so I might have to leave some where around noon so I don't get caught " " don't yuh worry friend I understand " he said I just smiled then went back to the Inn to get some rest

Nakrin pov morning on zelchor island

I wake up head out side to say hi to toothless but something didn't feel right I just kept my eye out when I went outside toothless wasn't there so I just assumed that he went hunting " morning nakrin ". " morning alvor " I said suppressing a yawn " have you seen toothles " I asked" oh yeah he went into the woods to get some. Fish" I nodded then " hey you!" I look to see the hunter " oh great catch you later alvor " as I climb up the side of the inn and start jumping from rooftop to roof top and once again blow the whistle " oh nope your not getting away this time!" I hear her yell" that's what you think" I replied smugly then next roof collapsed as I fell in good thing no one was home when I get back out to the streets i see that girl with me cornered to a wall so I grabbed my small combat axe and dagger "why you hunting me anyways" I say as i dodge an attack " because I need information ". " if your people plan on war then no I'm training dragons for you". " that's not what I meant 5 years ago a boy went missing on the back of a night fury and has never been seen again you ride a night fury so weither you remember or not you've got something to do with him" "yeah good luck I lost most of my memory five years ago " I said " well what do you remember " she asked as she charged again" well I remember shooting won a night fury then him becoming my best freind and that's it I gave my self the name nakrin witch means shadow rider and going to villages and training dragons I then rember going to rome and learning a few things by people in hoods (I think you get who I'm talking about ) oh and they gave me this " I say as she nocked my axe and dagger out of my hands I then deploy a wrist blade and aim it at her but luckily toothless made it just in time I quickly dodge another attack grab my axe and dagger and hop on him " you can't keep running I will find you again it's my duty for berk " she yelled berk huh that sounds familiar maybe that will give me some info about my past " well bud looks like where going to berk" I say as the sun starts to set

It's out you guys like it I worked on it for a good two days sorry about the long wait I've just been busy with school

Well that's it for today thunderbird 22 signing off


	4. Friends from the shadows

**Hey guys I'm back I forgot about this story to be honest well anyways onto the story**

 **Nakrins pov**

I was just island hopping adventuring around after I escaped the shield maiden but when it reached this one an eirry feeling came I scouted it out nod found a camp " you think there friendly bud " I asked my scaly companion who warbled " I'd like to think so " said a voice that I recognized " long time no see ay " said an old friend of mine named shadow as he came out of the forest shadow was a man who lived up to his name he was an assasin for Romans once but after an incident they imprisoned him and I rescued him he then helped me in rescuing toothless from the Romans I then showed him everything about dragons he now rides black skrill and where's a mask and hood and where's a vest that's black and red " shadow I didn't expect to find you here " I said " yeah thunder here smelled you and so and so " he said gesturing to the skrill " anyways what you doing now fighting the outcast running from another tribe what " he asked I rolled my eyes " well I think I found something that will help me thigure out my past " I said his jaw dropped " let me guess as you said before the girl chasing you that you say looks familiar said something " he asked " yep she said something about an island called berk " I said he nodded " well lead the way... What you didn't think I would let you go alone " he said I laughed we then took off and headed in the dirrection of berk

 **I know it was short but next one will be longer**


	5. The return

**Hey guys I'm back nothing much so onto the story**

 **Nahkrins pov**

I could faintly see an island in the distance I took out my map " yep looks like that's berk " I said " well let's hope these guys are friendly " said shadow " yeah we should hide the dragons just in case maybe I can find Johan and ask him for a ride so we don't seem to suspicious " I said he nodded" ok so what's the plan we start asking around " he said " nah because I'm not sure but if this place really does have something to do with my past then for all we know This place may have labeled me as traitor or something like that " I said " that would be bad so we just look for anything that my trigger your memory " he said I nodded then I spotted a boat that I figured to be Johan's and dived when we landed Johan was hiding behind a barrel " Johan it's just us " I said he breathed a sigh of relief " I must say I'm still not used to the fact that you ride dragons " he said " yeah I know but Johan we need a favor I need you to drop us off at berk well worry about the dragons " I said he nodded slowly I then messed with the tailfin on toothless witch eventually made it so he could fly on his own he then flew and hid in the forests of berk Along with thunder we then arrived at the docks imeadetly a lot of Vikings started boarding his ship we hopped off but a large person with black hair and a bear pelt hanging as a cape type deal stopped me " hey who are you " he asked " oh sorry this is my friend shadow and I'm nahkrin " I said he still eyed suspiciously " are ship was broken and Johan here gave us a ride to the closes island " I said hoping it would fool him " well met traveler I'm snotlout heir of berk the chief will want to speak with you " he said shaking my hand that name sounded very familiar " well let's not waste time " said shadow we then made way for the Chiefs house " so can I ask you something shadow " asked snotlout " sure shoot " he said " why do people call you shadow " he asked " well shadow here was an assasin for the Romans but he was betrayed and framed for the murder of the emperors daughter along with the emperor so when I was traveling and got to shore I may have not ,are a good first impression " I said " may have you insulted one of the royal guards for taking your axe " he said I rolled my eyes " witch lead me to be thrown in there as well but I escaped through a sewer grate and when I found shadow he asked me to help him I was weary since he was a prisoner and all then he told me he wanted revenge against the people who framed him so I freed him and we exacted revenge on the same royal guard who was later named emperor and we killed he's been my friend ever since and I now realize that this was more of how I met him rather then why his name is shadow well that's more of what he is he's the most stealthy person alive " I said " that's quite the story " said snotlout we then arrived at are destination he mocked on the door " chief we got visators " he said the door the opened up " snotlout what are you going on about " he said " chief we got visators there ship got destroyed and they need a place to stay " he said the chief smiled " well then we have a small tavern run by hoark he can get you a bed and something to eat " said the chief " but first I'd like to get to know our guests " he added I nodded and stepped inside and sat down along with shadow he the took off his mask and pulled down his hood I did the same " my first question why the masks " he asked " well when you love to travel you make a lot of enemies so we hide our identity " said shadow I couldn't help but notice the chief eyeing me strangely like as if he trying to see if he knew me from somewhere (hiccup/nahkrin has aged a lot and stoick can't really recognize him ) " well what else would you like to know " I asked " well where are your from " he asked " well shadows from Rome me I can't really remember I lost part of my memory some time ago and I've just traveled ever since " I said he nodded " I have a question what do your people think of dragons " I asked he looked at me quizicly " why do you ask we think what everyone else thinks they're viscous evil beasts " he said " not nesacarily I mean I've traveled the whole archapeligo and further I've been to China they practically worship dragons Rome doesn't even know dragons exist and some tribes I've been to even rode dragons " I said he looked at me surprised " and you what do you think " he asked me " well I'll kill a dragon in self defense but I try to keep my distance " I lied " same " said shadow he nodded " you two act almost exactly like Bork the bold " he said I nodded " well it'd be best we get going don't wanna have all the rooms taken and sleep out in the woods" I said he nodded we then walked out " he makes me feel uncomfortable " said shadow " well good thing we hid the dragons " I said he nodded unknown at to us we where being watched and someone knew who we where... What we where

 **Well that's all for now see you all next time**


	6. The escape

**Shadows pov**

I woke up hearing footsteps entering the room I looked over to see nahkrin still sleeping I then saw a flash of light reflecting off of an axe I then realized that this was the crazy lady with an axe he talked about when she marched over to him I got out of the bed quietly and grabbed her by the neck she then elbowed me in the stomach making me let go she then tackled me through the wall then nahkrin decided to get out of bed finnaly But by then there was a crowd in the streets and the shield maiden had me pinned I threw her off by this time the chief arrived and he did not look happy " what in thors name is going on here " he bellowed " she attacked me and my friend " I said " chief you don't understand these are the people you told me to track down " she said I already had my hood and mask on knowing what was about to happen " these are the dragon riders " she said there gasps among the crowd but before they could even register what happened me and nahkrin where gone running into the forest " after them "I heard him shout " oh hey i was wondering " said nahkrin " i was planing on going to ashkore you know alvor finnaly got that map you wanna tag along " he asked as he swung on a branch across a ravine i quickly take out a rope with a balde tied to it and throw it at a tree and swing across " sure i havnt seen azrock in a while " i said then we finnaly made to our dragons " vacay is over bud sorry " said nahkrin as he climbed onto the saddle " what he said thunder " i said climbing on and as the vikings came running into the meadow we where already gone " so to askore it is then " i said he nodded and then we where off

 **4 days later nahkrins pov**

" you wanna cuase a scene and make an entrance or what" i asked " scene " he said i smiled and then performed me and toothless party trick and i detached my self from the saddle and fell and fell and then toothless catches me and lands and shadow just lands blazing with electricity and roaring " well its good to see some friendly faces " said shadow as he hugged one of his old friends then out of the crowd came a smiling man wearing a bear head as a hat and a bear pelt as a cape came smiling and hugged me " ashkore my friend its been to long " i said " that it has friend that it has " he said " so how is fire fang " i asked and right on cue the black and blue scaled ( this dragon is from school of dragons so its not really comon) wooly howler landed " aww the beast be grumpy she's been cuasing trouble I just be giving her a hard time " he said the dragon then rolled it's eyes then started making noises torwards toothless who then grumbled back I shrugged " so I heard you figured out I wasn't dead " I said he nodded " oh I had a feeling takes more than a few outcasts to take you out " he said laughing oh how I missed this place

 **There you go guys another insight to some more people hiccup has affected after he escaped berk**


End file.
